Home
by Ultrawoman
Summary: One-Shot. Zoe returns home to her husband and son after a long day at the practice. (Post-series fluff, just because) [Part 2 in the 'Long Live The Hart-Kinsellas' series].


**A/N: I am working on 'Going Back To 'Bama' - it's actually going really well and updates are likely to be much faster than I first thought, but in the meantime, this came to mind and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down, especially after I read LongLiveTheHart's 'Living The Dream.' Sometimes, you just gotta write fluff for fluff's sake.**

 _ **Disclaimer: All recognisable characters from Hart of Dixie belong to Leila Gerstein and other folks who aren't me.**_

Home

Zoe always figured it would be tough going back to work after her son was born, but she hadn't realised quite how much she would miss her baby boy. It wasn't that she didn't love her job still or that it wasn't great catching up with her neighbours and friends. It certainly wasn't that she didn't trust Wade to take care of Jack properly. Maybe it was just that motherly instinct that made her feel the almost constant pull to get home to her baby. Though even that couldn't explain why she missed Wade so badly too.

Hopping out of the car outside of the carriage house, Zoe stifled a yawn and checked her phone. It was a little after seven and yet she could quite happily crash into bed right now.

Wobbling up the porch steps in her heels, Zoe barely got through the door before she kicked off her shoes then wandered into the bedroom. She opened her mouth to say hello but stopped short as her eyes fell on the scene before her.

The whole room kind of looked like a bomb hit it. There were clothes, towels, food packets, and toys all over the place, but Zoe couldn't even consider being mad about any of that. All she was really seeing was her boys. Wade was laid out on the bed in nothing but his jeans, with Jack sprawled out on his chest, the two of them fast asleep.

Zoe's hand went to her heart and tears came to her eyes. It might actually be the sweetest thing she had ever seen in her life.

Stepping forward, Zoe put her foot straight on a toy that let out a loud squeak.

Wade's eyes popped open immediately, even as Jack slept on.

"Sorry." Zoe winced. "I didn't mean to wake you, at least, not like that," she whispered, padding her way closer to the bed.

"Hey, sweetheart," her husband greeted her sleepily. "Guess we kinda crashed out after a long day of fun."

"Fun?" she checked, sitting down beside him, her hand ghosting over Jack's head and back. "You sure about that?"

"Well, you know how it is, doc." Wade sighed. "Some of it was fun. Some of it was... a little intense. This guy, he can be all kinds of demanding. Gets that right from his momma, I guess," he said, smirking hard.

"Oh, right, so it's my fault?" Zoe rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless. "Because he couldn't possibly get any of his less-good qualities from Daddy, could he?"

"Doesn't seem likely, does it?" Wade grinned. "How was work?"

"Good, but long," Zoe admitted, leaning in to steal a kiss. "I had no idea how much I could miss you guys."

"Well, we missed you too," Wade assured her, shifting to pick Jack up into his arms and carefully pass him over to Zoe. "At least until we got tired."

"You do look beat," Zoe remarked, watching her husband run a hand over his face. "Did you tire Daddy out, little man?" she whispered to her sleeping son, softly kissing his hair.

"Taking care of him ties first place for my favourite way to get tired," said Wade definitely.

Zoe saw the expression on his face and didn't need to ask what the other thing was. She already knew it involved her and being naked.

"Well, enjoy this kind of tired for a while," she told him. "I think it's going to be a while before either one of us has enough energy for the adult activities."

For once, Wade couldn't argue with her on that.

"You mind if I take him up?" she asked then.

"Course not," Wade assured her, watching her go.

It took all of his effort to still be awake when Zoe returned to him a few minutes later. She crawled back onto the bed and went immediately into his embrace.

"So tired," she declared, words muffled against his chest.

"Yeah, I get that," he agreed, kissing the top of her head. "You eat yet?"

"Nope, but I can't move right now."

"Me either."

They both had their eyes closed, on the verge of sleep, when suddenly there was a noise outside. Zoe's eyes shot open and she looked up at Wade.

"What was that?"

"I'll go take a look."

Without shirt or shoes still, Wade went out to the front door, returning moments later with a covered tray in his hands. Zoe watched curiously as he brought it over to the bed and set it down. Under the cover were two plates and a note.

"'Dinner for two. Enjoy. Lemon & Lavon,'" Zoe read aloud. "Aww, we have the best friends," she declared, close to tears all over again as Wade re-joined her on the bed and they ate together.

A short while later, as they began to fall asleep in each other's arms once again, Zoe suddenly poked her husband in the chest.

"Wade?"

"What's up, doc?" He smiled slightly at his own joke, even with his eyes closed.

"I know today was rough, on both of us, but you don't ever... I mean, it's all worth it, right?"

Wade's eyes popped open one at a time and he peered down at his wife in the half-light.

"Zoe, there has never been, and will never be, a single moment when I ever regret being your husband or our boy's Daddy. You got that?"

"I got it." She smiled. "You know I could never regret anything either. You and Jack, you mean the whole world to me. I don't even know what I would do without my Kinsella guys."

"You're never gonna find out, doc," he promised, leaning down to kiss her lips.

They were sound asleep again within minutes and all was right with the world at the little carriage house that the Kinsella family called home.

The End


End file.
